


Welcome to Helltown

by 5omethingEls3



Category: Banana Bus Squad
Genre: Abusive Parents, Death, Depression, Heartbreak, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Character Death, I’ll add more tags later, Madman - Freeform, Major Character Injury, Memory Loss, Minor Character Death, Multi, Slow Build, Slow Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2020-12-31 01:22:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,827
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21033401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/5omethingEls3/pseuds/5omethingEls3
Summary: In a world where the rich have a high authority and the poor are treated like trash, a group of friends are run out of their hometown by a madman. They settle in Los Angeles and see fulfilling life.But when an old friend assassinates one of their own, the group must return to the place they’ve escaped from in hopes to find what happened in the last 10 years.What will happen when they get there? Will the same calm hometown be in destruction? What happened to their old friend?





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> What’s up, 5omethingEls3 here. This story will probably have slow updates cause I’m a lazy human being but I’ll try my best. Please note I’m not the best writer but I hope this story is interesting enough.
> 
> Let me know what you think cause I enjoy feedback.

Creek Town was the name of our hometown. Back then before the scum bag Jared arrived, everyone lived in peace and harmony. No one cared how much money your family had because everyone was middle class. We were neighbors, friends and in a way family. The first 17 years of my life were the greatest with all my friends. But that all changed when a new family arrives in town.

The Dennis family. Rich beyond our wildest dreams basically showing of their wealth to anyone that happened to be around them at the time. Tammy Dennis was a bitch always comparing herself to the other women and girls to receive validation that she was the prettiest in all the land or some bs like that. The real asshole was Jared Dennis constantly acting like the world was given to him on a golden plate rimmed with diamonds. He bribed the mayor to destroy our dog park to build his own company called OlsisCorp. No one really knew what he did in that company but all we needed to know was whatever he did in his gigantic building brought him extreme wealth. They also had a son and you might think he was a complete brat with his dear mommy and daddy running around with moneybags but no he wasn’t. 

His name was Jonathan Dennis and I loved him. Not because he always had the latest games or a huge room but because of his kind attitude and genuine heart. Also crazy laugh that would make Halloween pranks the best. He fit into our group nicely and together we named ourselves the Banana Bus Squad due to him once buying a yellow bus and driving it around the outskirts of town. His parents were furious he hanged around ‘hood children’ with nothing but a simple one story home but he didn’t care. That made me only fall more in love with him.

My mother was accepting of me being gay but my father only worried about not being able to have grandchildren but he didn’t mind. I was the most popular kid in town, despite Jonathan being the wealthiest, everyone knew me as Evan Fong the most smartest and talented kid in Creek Town. But to my friends, I was the leader of all our schemes but I made sure that anything we did was safe for everyone.

No one minded Tammy and Jared for the first 3 years but in the beginning of the 4th year, they made the town their personal kingdom and now Creek Town is no more than a memory. Helltown was created.


	2. Flashbacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 10 years into the future where Evan is living his new life with his friends and enemies close by. He starts having stronger flashbacks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So hey. Yeah I know I said I would have slow updates and to that I say fight me. Idk I usually type shit out when I’m bored in school then post it the next day but I’m already getting a bunch of school work so ehhhh.  
Enjoy the chapter tho!

•••Flashback•••  
3 DAYS BEFORE JARED’S TAKEOVER  
“You have any plans for New Year’s?”I asked as I added sugar to my coffee.”Not really my parents have been busy these last few months doing god knows what” Jonathan replied going through my pantry in search of Oreos.”You could come to Tyler’s New Year’s party his parents are out of town and he’s technically old enough to buy booze” Jonathan smirked”Well well well Evan Fong we aren’t even 21 yet and last I remember someone can’t hold down their alcohol” I cringed at the memory of his 19th birthday day when Brian thought it would be a great idea to swap his soda for alcohol. I almost took of his pants in a drunken state in front of Jonathan.I turned a bright red and stammered”H-h-hey I didn’t know Brian swapped my drink besides I’m about to turn 21 so it isn’t a crime” Jonathan hummed and pulled out the Oreos”Alright man I’ll go only cause you’ll be there I love our group but parties aren’t really my thing” Jonathan told me the reason he doesn’t like partying.

When he was about 8, his family was invited to a very rich and exclusive party and he was dragged along by his parents to attend. When they got there, he was running around playing with the other kids he accidentally bumped into a server who had a tray with red wine cups and there was a huge silence when all the glasses shattered on the floor. Jonathan tried his best to help the server pick up the glass when his parents started bad mouthing the server for being an idiot and bumping into their precious child. The server ran to the kitchen with tears streaming down his cheeks. All the other guests did was laugh at the poor server calling him names like peasant and crybaby. Every since that day Jonathan has hated parties especially ones hosted by friends of his parents.

My heart raced a bit at the fact Jon only wanted to attend because of me but there’s no way he would be interested in me.”Great that means we have 3 days to get you new clothes”.

••••Present time••••

The sound of my alarm woke me up at 4  
am sharp. I sighed then got up walking to the bathroom to get ready for the day. I’ve been having flashbacks lately from all those years ago exactly the last 3 days before Jared became the madman we all hate. I missed Jonathan dearly everyday I wish I could have done things differently to ensure we all got out. The greatest mistake I’ve made was letting Luke go all alone to Helltown to help others escape.

Needless to say he never came back. This was 4 years ago and the guilt is still there.

I decided to take a shower in an attempt to clear my head I had to be at the ice rink by 6:30am for my lessons. I work as an ice hockey instructor my father was so proud of me continuing the ‘Fong legacy’ of being a great hockey player. Jon always made cold jokes whenever I got sick.

I check my phone and see I got a message from Tyler and Craig. Craig works as a waiter in a diner not the job he wanted but it payed the bills.

Craig 4:56am- Hey the diner is open y’all are some hoes for picking such an early time assholes-_-

I laughed and sent a ‘thanks :)’ then opened Tyler’s message.

Tyler 5:04am- Hey pussylips don’t forget about our plans to go get breakfast like last time>:(

I decided to send him a ‘:o’ just to fuck with him a little and started getting dressed. I put on my signature red jacket with white strips, a white undershirt, black jeans and red converse. I grabbed my phone and keys on my way out the door. When I got to my car I realized I forgot my bag with my trainer clothes in it, mentally cursing myself I went back into the apartment. I lived in the 3rd floor and the elevator decided to not work today so I start jogging up the stairs when another flashback crosses my mind.

•••Flashback•••  
Our high school was big and stairs were located almost everywhere. I was late to my Algebra 2 class for the 4th time that month so naturally I started bolting up the stairs. I catch a glimpse of blue before I run into someone causing us both to fall a couple stairs down. Blue hoodie started groaning and rubbing his head as I picked up his bag and mine.”I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to run into you I’m late to my class” I say trying to catch my breath as I stand up and hold out my hand.”My name is Evan what’s yours?” I see a pair of blue azure eyes stare back at me and I become a bit numb at the sight of the blue orbs. His brown hair fluffy and a hit messy from the fall suits him and his blue jacket at to his figure.

“Jonathan and no problem I’m also late” he takes my hand and I pull him up as we stare at each other for a couple of seconds till we hear someone clear their throat. Of course Mrs. Jins has 4th period as her conference time and is keen to wondering the halls to catch any kids unlucky to forget she existed.”Hello Mr.Fong late to class again?” She asks fixing her glasses on her pale face. Before I could answer Jonathan spoke up “Actually Miss I’m new here and Evan was just showing me my way to Mr. Gerry’s Physics class” he said as he held out his schedule for her to look at and she sighed in defeat.”Of course Mr.Popular would be asked to show the new student around” I looked at Jonathan and he winked at me.”Just get to where you are going” Mrs. Jins replied waving her hand in a shooing motion as she walked around the corner.(Cool kid points if you get the reference)

“Thank you for saving my butt Jonathan” I say in a quiet voice afraid Mrs. Jins would hear me. “No problem Mister Evan Fong, call me Jon” he says giggling in a crazy way but it soothes the situation.”Jon, I like it”.

••••Present Time••••

I reach my door and quickly grab my bag from my bedroom floor and bolt out the door not really caring about locking it. Nothing has really changed I thought to myself as even to my adulthood I still managed to be late. The only difference this time was Jon wasn’t here to get me out of trouble.

I started driving to the diner when I saw a suspicious black car following me. Afraid that this car was related to Jared, I took four right turns and the car disappeared. I didn’t want to go to the diner in case the car followed me again but I was already getting multiple calls and messages from Tyler so I went to my destination.

•••????••••

I saw Evan run into an apartment which I guess he lives in and in 4 minutes came back out with a duffle bag. I followed him for a bit he must have noticed me because he took 2 right turns by the 3rd one I decided to turn left to not look suspicious. I saw his car again driving a bit faster but I was more cautious and kept a bunch of distance between us.

I saw a bright diner logo reading ‘Sunside Diner’ and smiled. Maybe I could kill the whole group at once but being this early and knowing everyone’s jobs there was a low possibility of them being all together. I parked in a gas station across the street and saw the red owl get out of his car rushing inside. I smirk “Evan Fong, you’ll be a fine first kill” I say to myself as I play with the trigger of my sniper.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo..I’m not the best writer but I try my best. Ignore all the spelling errors cause my English is broken.


	3. Charm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You never know what is going through someone’s head. Whether they do something because they’re in control or if they are charmed.

“EVANNN” Tyler screamed as I entered the diner with an already annoyed Craig.”I know Tyler but hey I’m here and that’s all that matters ain’t it” I sat in the chair across from him and looked at the menu deciding what to eat. Cherry pie looks good, it was Jonathan’s favorite flavor.”All we need is Nogla and we would have the loudest bitches in town under the same diner” Craig mumbled softly as he came over with a pot of coffee. I actually haven’t spoken with Nogla for a while he says his job as a ‘potato inspector’ was a real good paying business. But in reality he just takes a while fixing up computers in a repair shop with Lui.

“Hey Craig sorry about this again but hey foundation looks good in you” I say with a smirk as he quickly whispered bitch “Whatever Owl man, what do you want to eat” I scan the menu one more time and decide on 3 pancakes with bacon. Tyler spent no time saying his long order in one single breath to piss of Craig “One plate of dicks okay you got it” me and Tyler laughed as he walked to the kitchen.

I look outside and realize there’s a lot of mist, it would make it difficult to see anything. I take a deep breath “Tyler when you were on your way here, were you followed by a black SUV car?” Tyler just looked at me with a confused face and shook his head no.

When strange things happen, nothing good ever comes out of it.

•••?••••

The mist has made it difficult to see but the brightly lit diner aided my eyesight. I shook in rage when I saw Evan, Tyler and Craig laugh and having a good time.

Dear friends, don’t you miss me. Did you know who I used to be? (Another reference)

Evan kept looking out the window but I doubt he’ll be able to see me in this weather. I suddenly hear my little captive in the back seat wake up and struggle against the binds. I’ve completely forgotten about him, he was a pain in the ass to capture.

“Shhhhh...don’t worry old friend, they won’t be laughing soon”.

••••Present time••••

I had to drive Tyler home after breakfast he wasn’t feeling well. Craig promises he didn’t do anything to the food, maybe some of the ingredients were expired I should’ve checked before we left. He wasn’t acting like he was 20 again. Unfortunately I couldn’t stay with Tyler but Brock said he would look after him cause his daughter was sick. He worked as a doctor in the local hospital.

I don’t know how Brock manages to keep a smile on his face after everything that has happened in the last 10 years. Ran out of your home, forces to flee and live in constant fear, and marrying an amazing woman. Well the last part isn’t so bad since they had a beautiful baby girl 4 years ago but Lauren ended up dying in a car crash.

The sadness that revolved around Brock really showed how just so much love and happiness could be taken away and replaced with nothing but sorrow. Lauren was a great person, she did something that we struggled to do. Make Brock happy and now she’s gone. I didn’t realize I was actually shedding a couple of tears but I quickly wiped them off as I pulled into the ice rink.

I checked my phone for the time. 6:24am not bad considering all the crazy shit going on all day. I’ve also received a message from Brock, Craig and Marcel but waited to open them as I saw a couple of cars pull up. I was unlocking the door when I saw the 2 young teenagers from my morning class chatting as they walked towards me. 

They seemed like great friends, just like me and him.

•••Flashback•••  
2 DAYS BEFORE JARED’S TAKEOVER

“Good morning sleepy head” I said to Jon as he got out of his limousine. He gave me a quick smile then instantly frowned when he heard his mothers voice. “Jonathan make sure to take a shower if you hug that filthy friend of yours” she said while pinching her nose “Mom, stop pinching your nose the only thing that stinks here is that perfume you’re using” I laughed but didn’t try my best to cover it behind my hand as Tammy turned a bright red of anger and embarrassment. She screamed at the driver to take her home and the limo sped off. 

“One day she’ll cut your allowance Jon” I said as we walked to the door of the ice rink “It doesn’t really matter, I have a job sooo ehh she can cut it if she wants”. I hummed and opened the door letting Jonathan go inside first then following shortly after him. I catch a glimpse of Ryan and Bryce skating, Bryce occasionally falling but helped up to his feet by Ryan.

It was a cute sight but Ryan was currently dating Div from the soccer team. She’s nice but didn’t have the same humor we had making conversations with her awkward. We tried our best.

Jonathan was looking at board decorated with colorful papers promoting old and new competitions. “Look Evan ice hockey games you should totally tryout man” I looked at the paper and found it interesting. I took out my phone and took a picture sending it to my parents for their thoughts about it. “EVAN JONATHAN!!” Bryce screamed as he slid across the rink eventually hitting the wall and falling over. Ryan casually skated towards him and helped him up for the 6th time we’ve been there.

“Hey you two, how are my favorite love birds?” Jon asked with a smirk as Bryce turned almost as red as Tammy. “Haha we’re good, Bryce wanted to skate with his mom but she’s sick so I came along instead to take care of him” Ryan replied petting Bryce’s blond hair. I swear I have a feeling they are dating but Ryan isn’t a cheater and Bryce is afraid of ruining a great friendship.

We skated around for a while, Jon and Bryce falling every now and then but we all had a great time. Bryce left to go check on his mother with Ryan leaving with him and I decided to go with Jonathan to get some clothes for Tyler’s party.

For some reason, Jared always got Jonathan clothing but it always had a charm sewed in with the OlsisCorp logo. Jon would recall moments he would wear the clothes but wasn’t able to remember things he did that day. The clothes were real nice looking but he refused to wear them.

At the time I brushed it off with him being paranoid or ‘having too much fun’ those days. Later I would learn it was all apart of Jared’s plan.

••••PRESENT TIME••••

“Mister Fong?” One of the teenagers voices brought me back to reality as they asked me if I was okay I told them I was fine and continued to my classes.

Marcel worked here too as a part time job but was always late to class so I didn’t think much of it when his class was practicing some skate moves. He was never this late but I didn’t think much of it and decided to combine them with my morning class so they weren’t there just waiting.

I checked my phone one last time.

Craig 6:16am- Brock is with Tyler now so don’t worry about him mama Brock is at it again.

Brock 6:19am- Hey I’m here with Tyler it might seem like he got food poisoning so be careful Evan, take care!

Marcel 6:22am- Heyyyy man I might be a bit late please watch over my group thanks broskey. :)

Strange.

Marcel never says broskey.

•••?••••

I pulled in to the parking lot of the ice rink. I saw Evan’s car amongst others and smiled. I started digging around in my bag and pulled out a explosive. Perfect.

I wanted to make sure Evan got into the car so I decided now was the time to use my captive. “Marcel, it’s time” he gave me a quick glance and got out of the car. “Wait” I said and he stopped immediately. I swiftly got out of my car and ran over to him “We gotta make sure this is covered” I said adjusting the charm under his jacket till it was hard to see. 

I smiled as he stared at me with a blank gaze and a blue hue in his eyes knowing the charm was working properly. “Listen to me, you have one goal” I gave him his gym bag with a hard glare. “Get Evan Fong into his car”.

He nodded. Finally after all these years, the owl will die.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m sick. Real bummer but I’ll try to get chapters out when I can. Again excuse the bad spelling and what not but I hope you enjoyed it.


	4. One Goal

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooo..it took time. I’ve been busy with school and stuff but I’m slowly writing. I’m lazy but I’ll try my best.

I could feel my conscious trying to get control of my body again but ever since I’ve received the charm I haven’t been able to. I woke up like any ordinary day and didn’t expect to get jumped in my own home. Thankfully Simone left on a business trip so she wasn’t in harms way. Better me than her.

The command the man placed on me was strong I couldn’t do anything but let my body be controlled by the stupid charm. I could recognize it in a heartbeat, it belonged to Jared. It was the same charm Jonathan had in his clothes and now I understand how much he despised them.

I walked into the rink and saw Evan with his and my students doing skating exercises. “Marcel there you are” Evan shouted as the kids giggled “Hello Evan” I cringed at the words that came out of my mouth so did my students. Evan told them to do a couple of laps around the rink as he skated towards me “Hey Marcel are you alright man?” Evan looked at me with worry and all I wanted to do is say no. 

His voice echoed through my head GET EVAN FONG TO HIS CAR. “Hey Evan, you might want to go check on your car” Evan gave me a confused glare. “Ummm why?” I felt my mouth make a big smile as I replied with “Its a surprise!!” at this point my cheeks were killing me.

Evan grumbled and started to walk slowly outside I quickly turned around “You have to get inside!” NO NO NO I can’t let Evan die like this but I was forced to stay put. I felt tears starting to well up when I heard a voice “LOOK OUTTTT!!” I looked behind me as a student crashed into me causing us both to hit the floor. When I fell I heard a crunch sound and I could suddenly feel my body again.

I quickly looked under my jacket to see the charm had been destroyed.

I didn’t wait for the student to say anything as I be ran outside pushing the doors open. I saw the shadow of someone in Evan’s car I panicked. Before I could scream or do anything, the car exploded. I fell back due to the blast and saw the car go into flames.

My head hurt so bad like if I inhaled something bad it immediately started making me drowsy.

The last thing I saw before passing out was a black car speeding away. 

The last thing I heard before passing out was the ringing in my ear.

“Marcel? MARCEL MARCELLLL!!!!”

•••???••••

I can’t believe it. He’s dead. The owl is dead! I laughed with a huge smirk plastered across my face. That was too easy but now that he’s dead I’ll have to eliminate the others quickly.

I didn’t worry about Marcel too much. I packed the explosive to have a certain gas so anyone around 13 feet of the blast will fall into a coma. There’s also another surprise in the gas but I was more busy with switching out my car.

I pulled into a car shop. A companion saw me and shook a bit with fear. “Hello dear friend how are you?” I said with a sweet voice. “D-did you do...it?” The tall figure asked.”If you heard a blast then it happened thanks for the intel about everyone. You’re doing well” I got out of the car and went to the employee lounge.

“Is is he?” My friend stuttered too much but I knew what he was gonna say. “Yes you’re lover is fine as long as you do what I say” I saw my friend shiver but has a small smile on their face.

“Just remember one thing” the tension in the room increased as I spoke with a deep voice “your boytoy’s life depends on you. I have a mission for you” I went to my car and pulled out a charm.

My friend stood in front of me ready to follow my command like a dog. It’s funny what people will do for their love. I gave them the charm and they quickly put it on. They looked at me a serious glare with blue tinted eyes.

“You have one goal. Kill Brock and bring me his daughter”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please ignore all grammar errors and thank you for being patient.


	5. Accidents

Tyler seemed so out of it so I decided not to go to work today to take care of him and my daughter. She was sleeping so I quickly wrote her a note in case she woke up and left. I first went to the restaurant and found nothing strange on his food. After looking at it for a third time it seemed like he just ate some expired food. I checked the ingredients and my hypothesis was correct he got food poisoning from bad food. I warned Craig of the dangers of using expired food.

“God, okay mom I’ll be careful” Craig huffed as I let out a small laugh. “Don’t talk back to your mother” I retorted as he washed the dishes of the previous two men. “Yeah yeah I know well I’m gonna go back to work text me later” Craig said with a sigh “Oh don’t worry I’ll text you about your boyfriends health” I saw Craig’s face blush and gave me the middle finger as he left the kitchen.

Getting Tyler into my car was one heck of a workout especially since he’s bigger than me but I managed to get him in. Double checking his seatbelt was on. I sent Evan a quick message and began driving to Tyler’s house.

While driving, I constantly looked at my surroundings. For the past 3 weeks I felt like someone has been watching me and my actions. I gripped the steering wheel and pulled into Tyler’s home. I quickly got out and rushed to the door. I twisted the knob 3 times and of course it was locked. I left my daughter alone so I quickly went to the back and found the back door unlocked. I rushed around around Tyler’s room packing up some clothing and his charger into a bag.

Before I left I noticed a small blinking red light on the wall and looking up I saw a very hard to notice camera. 

Quite strange. I didn’t know Tyler got security cameras.

I left the back door unlocked and ran to my car seeing Tyler drooling on his seatbelt. I drove home always looking around for any strange behavior but couldn’t see anything. Maybe I was being too paranoid but I can’t shake the feeling that Lauren’s death was an accident. Someone planned her death but there wasn’t enough evidence for any of that.

I pulled into my driveway with a sigh and decided I wasn’t going to wake up Tyler since he didn’t seem so well. I opened my door first and dropped of the bag before quickly jogging to the back door. Getting Tyler into my house was actually easier than getting him into my car. I lightly put him on the couch and went to check on my daughter who was still asleep. 

I heard my phone start ringing and I quickly ran over to it of course it was my boss calling me. Taking a deep breath, I answered “Hello this is Brock”in my profesional voice”Hello Brock, this is Jack listen I know your daughter is sick but we really need your help over here” he said in a single breath. “What’s the problem sir” there was a pause before he sighed and continued “I don’t mean to worry you but two of your friends were involved in an accident”. My knees became weak and my breath became quick and short “WHO?! Please I need to know” I rushed around writing a note for Tyler along with instructions on how to deal with food poisoning. I felt tear starting to well up in my eyes as I felt helpless like I did 3 years ago. I was gonna lose two of my friends. “Evan Fong and Marcel Cunningham” Jack said with sadness laced in his voice.

•••••????•••••

I was told to kill Brock but I saw him rush out of his home with his blue hospital scrubs and drive away. “Fuck” I said and felt my body walking away. Confused, I pulled out my phone and dialed his number. “Hello” he said with a boring tone “I-it’s me” my voice cracked a bit “Brock left his home before I could get to him” I heard him hum “that’s fine dear friend I’m sure he was called to help aid his friends” he said with a chuckle. I continued to walk before asking “what are we gonna do?” He continued to hum and I felt a bit impatient. “What are we gonna do?!” I repeated with a heavy tone.

There was a moment a silence then he spoke again.

“Well, dear friend of mine I think we should pay them a visit. Don’t you think so?” I gulped at his question that seemed more like a demand.

“Come on, Bryce let’s go visit our old friends”.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long haitus. I’ve been busy especially since I painted my room and had a fever right after. Hopefully everyone is doing well and that you’re staying safe. Please mind any typos and hopefully I can post more since we got a long break.
> 
> Thank you for reading.


End file.
